(I) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tuning indicator with a light emitting element for power supply indication also capable of tuning indication for a receiver.
(II) Description of the Prior Art
It is generally appreciated that the tuning indication for a radio receiver is of great significance.
In a subminiature radio receiver, however, it is difficult to provide separate light emitting elements for the power supply and tuning indications, because of limitations in shape and overall size.
On the other hand, it is clear that the indicating capability of each display element will be deteriorated if the element itself is reduced in size to achieve the separate indication.
Under these circumstances, there has been required a system to enable accurate indication of tuned and untuned states of the receiver.